villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yue Shen
Yue Shen, literally known as the Goddess of Moon, is one of the major antagonists and an anti-villain of the Chinese novel series The Legend of Qin. She serves as one of the major antagonists of its mainland Chinese animated adaptation. In its live-action TV adaptation, she serves as one of the supporting characters of the story. In the animated series adaptation, Yue Shen is a minor but pivotal antagonist of Season 1 and 2, a major antagonist of Season 3, the main antagonist of Season 4, and the secondary antagonist of Season 5. In Different Versions Yue Shen's characteristics differs in different versions, but in all of her versions, she belongs to the side of Yin-Yang Theorists. In the original novels, she is the apprentice of the Nine Palace, and is skilled in using poison. She is a classmate as well as rival to Duan Murong. Yue Shen's real name was Wu Duan and was a good friend to Gao Jianli, who died in a failed assassination attempt against Emperor Qin Shi Huang. In the animated series, Yue Shen has a much bigger and more villainous role than the original novels. She acts as the Right Guardian of of Tai Yi the Eastern Emperor, the primary leader of Yin-Yang Theorists, and an advisor of Emperor Qin Shihuang with abilities to perform prophecy. She is also a castor of Jing Tianming's curse, prophecizing him to be the slayer of his master Ge Nie, who had betrayed Qin Dynasty. During the chaos inside the Mohist's City of Traps, Yue Shen seized the chance and kidnapped Gao Yue, revealed her parentage and had her as her apprentice. Therefore, Yue Shen had the influence of three major heroes in the story. She also shares bitter rivalry with Xing Hun, the Left Guardian of Tai Yi the Eastern Emperor. In the live actions TV series, Yue Shen serves as a member of Qin's Allies, and her true name was changed into Su Ying. However, she is less villainous than her animated counterpart. In Animated Series Season 1 In the finale of Season 1, Yue Shen made her debut as a minor antagonist, revealing herself as the castor of the Seal of Slumber on Tianming. She visited Emperor Qin Shi Huang and revealed that Ge Nie would one day be killed by the boy. When the Emperor asked for more details, Yue Shen claimed that it was Ge Nie's fate which sealed at the day he turned against the Kingdom of Qin and left its region. Season 2 In Season 2, Yue Shen made a minor appearance again as a minor antagonist with an important role. Under the Eastern Emperor's instruction, Yue Shen arrived into the City of Traps, believing that she would gain something. She soon found out that Gao Yue was a descendant of a Yin-Yang Theorist (later revealed to be the daughter of Yan Fei, who defected from Yin-Yang Theorists and married Prince Dan of Yan Kingdom). Yue Shen captured Gao Yue and found the lost Box of Melody on her. Powers and Abilities (Animated Series) Eight Curses of Yang Pulse * Curse of Hypnotism (封眠咒印): The Curse of Hypnotism, also known as the Seal of Slumber, is a highly dangerous Seal of Yin-Yang Curse which can drive its bearer into insanity. When the curse starts to work, its bearer will have blackness surfacing between their eyebrows, and they will act strange while having their heartbeat fasten. Further symptoms and informations of the curse currently remains unknown. **So far, the only known bearer of this curse was Jing Tianming, casted by none other than Yue Shen herself. Yin-Yang Magic * Mind-Controlling Spell (控心咒): The third level of Yin-Yang Spells, making its bearer to lost their mind and thus had immense power while becoming the puppet of Yue Shen herself. Yue Shen first performed the spell on Gao Yue, erasing her own memory and her mind. Gao Yue then became a voiceless, mindless and senseless puppet of Yue Shen and went by her birth name, Jiru Qianlong. Under the brainwashing, Gao Yue/Qianlong acted humble and obedient towards Yue Shen and became the latter's tool to study the stars of Azure Dragon. However, Qianlong would sometimes reject the curse very briefly due to her previous memory. Trivia *Yue Shen is the only major member of Yin-Yang Theorists who appeared in Season 1 as her debut, while others appeared in either the movie or Season 3. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cult Leaders Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Magic Category:Enigmatic Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains